1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vascular leak, and particularly concerns toxins which induce or cause vascular leak syndrome (VLS). The invention provides immunotoxins (ITs) and cytokines which have been mutated to lack amino acid sequences which induce VLS and other toxic side effects. Disclosed are methods for mutating DNA segments encoding cytokines or immunotoxins so that an immunotoxin is produced that lacks sequences that induce VLS and other toxic side effects. Also disclosed are methods of preparing and using peptides which promote VLS and thus aid delivery of molecules into tissues. The present invention also relates to methods of preparing peptides which inhibit VLS and the used of mutated toxins as vaccines to protect immunized individuals from later toxicity.
2. Description of Related Art
VLS is often observed during bacterial sepsis and may involve IL-2 and a variety of other cytokines (Baluna and Vitetta, 1996). The mechanisms underlying VLS are unclear and are likely to involve a cascade of events which are initiated in endothelial cells (ECs) and involve inflammatory cascades and cytokines (Engert et al., 1997). VLS has a complex etiology involving damage to vascular endothelial cells (ECs) and extravasation of fluids and proteins resulting in interstitial edema, weight gain and, in its most severe form, kidney damage, aphasia, and pulmonary edema (Sausville and Vitetta, 1997; Baluna and Vitetta, 1996; Engert et al., 1997). Vascular leak syndrome (VLS) has been a major problem with all ITs thus far tested in humans, as well as cytokines such as interleukin 2 (IL-2), TNF and adenovirus vectors (Rosenberg et al., 1987; Rosensten et al., 1986).
ITs are hybrid molecules consisting of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) or other cell-binding ligands, which are biochemically or genetically linked to toxins, toxin subunits, or ribosome inactivating proteins (RIPs) from plants, fungi or bacteria (Vitetta et al., 1993). Over the past two decades, ITs containing deglycosylated (dg) ricin A chain (dgRTA) have been developed, structurally optimized for stability and activity and evaluated for activity both in vitro, and in vivo in rodents, monkeys and humans (Vitetta et al., 1993; Sausville and Vitetta, 1997; Baluna and Vitetta, 1996).
It has been postulated that dgRTA-ITs induces VLS by damaging vascular endothelial cells (Soler-Rodriguez et al., 1993; Baluna et al., 1996). IL-2 and ITs prepared with the catalytic A chain of the plant toxin, ricin (RTA) and other toxins, damage human ECs in vitro and in vivo (Dutcher et al., 1991; Rosenberg et al., 1987; Vial and Descotes, 1992). Studies using human umbilical vein ECs (HUVECs) demonstrated that dgRTA or ITs prepared with dgRTA can damage these cells within one hour (Soler-Rodriguez et al., 1993) while the inhibition of protein synthesis required 4 hrs or longer. DgRTA-ITs also interfere with fibronectin (Fn)-mediated adhesion (Baluna et al., 1996). Fn inhibits dgRTA-mediated damage to human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVECS) (Baluna et al., 1996). Cell adhesion to Fn is mediated by integrins which recognize RGD and LDV sequences in the Fn molecule (Makarem and Humphries, 1991; Wayner and Kovach, 1992).
Three MAbs linked to dgRTA have been evaluated in Phase I trials in over 200 patients with relapsed chemorefractory lymphoma, myeloma, Hodgins disease and graft vs. host disease (GVHD) (Sausville and Vitetta, 1997). These ITs have shown no evidence of myelotoxicity or hepatotoxicity, but all have induced VLS at the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) as defined by hypoalbuminemia, weight gain, and in the most severe cases, pulmonary edema and hypotension (Baluna et al., 1996). In addition, they have induced myalgia and, in 3% of patients, rhabdomyalyosis at the MTD (Sausville and Vitetta, 1997); this side effect may also be related to VLS and result from muscle edema. Further, aphesias have occurred in <5% of patients' these may be due to edema in the cerebral microvasculture.
Despite this dose limiting toxicity (DLT) clinical responses using dgRTA-ITs have been encouraging with 15-30% of chemorefractory relapsed lymphoma patients experiencing objective partial or complete response in Phase I clinical trials (Sausville and Vitetta, 1997). However, the DLT, VLS, has decreased the enthusiasm for continuing on to Phase II and III trials in patients.
Clearly, further development of dgRTA-ITs as well as other ITs containing toxins and RIPS, as well as cytokines as clinical agents would be greatly facilitated by the elimination or reduction of VLS. If VLS could be avoided or reduced it would permit the use of much higher doses of a variety of therapeutic agents such as Its, gene therapy and cytokines without the dose limiting side effects currently encountered.